


Abused

by stavalive



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Bottom Ryan, Bottom Ryan Ross, Bottom Tyler, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Josh, Gay Male Character, Gay Tyler, Gen, Heavy Angst, Horny Teenagers, Implied Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie, Josh is Sad, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mild Smut, POV Tyler, Protective Ryan, Romantic Fluff, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie Fluff, Separation Anxiety, Shy Tyler, Smut, Social Anxiety, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Top Brendon, Top Josh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9357722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stavalive/pseuds/stavalive
Summary: Tyler's parents were always abusive, always have been, probably always will be. Until he meets Josh and his parents, who are he swears the nicest people he's ever met, Tyler never thought life would get any better for him.I suck at summarys.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so I'm pretty new to the whole writing thing so let me know if you have any advice for me. Also let me know if you want notes at the beginning or the end or if you just don't care.

"What a fuck up...You're such a fuck up...You're pathetic...God sometimes you really make me wanna fucking strangle you... I wish you were never my son...Just fucking kill yourself already..."

_"Maybe I will."_


	2. But It's Fun to Fantasize

Tyler woke up, a groan escaping his lips. The fresh bruises littering his body stung like hell, but he deserved it so it's fine. 

He got dressed in his usual black jeans and T-shirt and threw on a jacket. He quietly made his way down the stairs, not wanting to wake up his drunk father, who was soundly asleep in the living room chair. He opened the door and made his way out of the house and quickly as possible. 

He made the long walk to his bus stop, which was always empty, and stood there patiently waiting. His music  was probably too loud, but he would turn it down when he got on the bus. 

He stood there with his eyes closed, daydreaming about a different life, a better life, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. His eyes snapped open as he jumped away from the unsuspecting contact. "Woah! Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I'm josh by the way!" 

Tyler's eyes scanned over the boy, the first thing they noticed was the bright pink hair that messily covered his head, and the gages in his ears . He looked dangerous, but the massive grin that spread across his face told Tyler otherwise. The smaller boy just nodded and looked away, continuing his daydream.

"Your music is really loud, I can hear it clearly from here!" The taller boy said, proceeded to laugh at himself. "S-Sorry." Tyler said while turning his music down to volume 1. "No it's okay! I just said that because I was desperate to start a conversation." Josh said while awkwardly laughing and sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. 

Tyler just gave him a faint smile, wanting to end the conversation as quickly as possible. _"God, why is the bus taking so long to come today?"_ He thought to himself. 

Finally he saw the bus turning to corner to come to his stop. Tyler trudged onto the bus and sat down in his usual seat, staring out the window. He didn't think twice about the new boy until he sat down in the seat next to him. He tried to ignore him, but the boy with the pink hair just sat there smiling at him. 

_"I'm screwed."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys can probably tell this is the first story I've ever written so sorry if there's a lot of mistakes. I'll try to update a lot so feel free to leave comments since I really have no idea what I'm doing. Oops.


	3. Shadows Will Scream That I'm Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyler's POV

When the bus finally reached the school, I got off as quickly as possible, hoping to avoid any further contact with Josh. 

"Hey! Wait up!" I heard a familiar voice call from behind me. "Sorry if I'm being annoying, its just that I just moved here and I don't really know anybody. Say, I never got your name." Josh said when I finally faced him. "That's because I never gave it to you." I replied coldly and turned to leave. "Oh..." he said sadly as I was walking away. 

_"You've got to be kidding me."_

"Ugh fine, my name's Tyler." I finally answered, and his face lit up like a fucking light bulb. "Cool!! So um.. My homeroom is in room B312 and I have absolutely no idea where that is..Do you think you could show me?" He asked nervously and in any normal situation I would automatically say no, but his nervous smile was really cute and it just so happened that my home room is  in room B312 so I said fuck it. "Yeah sure, my homeroom is there too so you can just walk with me I guess..." I quietly replied and quickly turned away and started walking. "OK cool!!"

"So we have the same bus stop, so that must mean we live in the same area! That's pretty sick right?" Josh asked me as we were walking, turns out he's a big fan of small talk. I'm not. "Yeah sure." I replied and started walking faster. "You don't talk much do you?" 

"No." 

"Oh, okay that's fine I'll just talk for the both of us then!" The idea of Josh talking more gave me more incentive to end this conversation. "We're almost at the class room. The teacher's name is Ms. Muldowney." I told him, hoping that would give him the memo that I didn't feel like chatting. 

"Oh okay, because I came here at the middle of the year, they haven't given me my schedule yet, so I'm getting it in this class." I just nodded my head and stopped outside the door. "This is B312." I told him, gesturing towards the little paper that said the room number. "Okay thanks for walking with me here Tyler! I hope we can be friends!" He said and did that massive grin that I swear covered half his face. "Yeah no problem" I said, giving him a little smile, which just made him smile bigger.

As we walked in, Ms. Muldowney waved Josh and I over to her desk right away. "Hello! You must be the new student Joshua Dun, correct?" she asked him with the fakest smile I've ever seen, yeah, she was one of those teachers. "Yeah that's me!" Josh replied with a smile just as big, except his was genuine.

"Well I'm glad you've become friends with Tyler, he's one of the top students! Anyway I came to tell you that we haven't made up your schedule yet, but since you're friends with Tyler, why don't I just give you a copy of his schedule! That way you won't get lost and he can show you the ropes of the school. If you want to change it later just let me know and we can make one up for you."

"Oh um I'm totally fine with that as long as Tyler is too!" Josh told her and they both looked at me with expectant faces. It was my own living hell. Having Josh follow me around every and have him constantly talking with me. Life couldn't get worse than that. 

At least that's what I told myself. Truth is Josh was really cute and his constant talking kind of drowned out my doubts.

"Yeah sure, I'm fine with that I guess..." I replied with a forced smile. "Okay then it's settled! Let me just run to the main office and copy Tyler's schedule. I'll be right back." 

***

"So what's our first class?" Josh asked me. "Um history, with Mrs. Bodak." I replied quickly. "Hey Tyler if you don't want to be my friend I get it, I just wish you would have told that other teacher so I wouldn't have to annoy you all day." Josh said while grabbing my arm and pulling me to a stop. The whole action of grabbing my arm really scared the shit out of me and I yelled and jumped away. 

Luckily the yell was more like a yelp so nobody paid any attention, but Josh was looking at me with a bit of concern and a bit of fear and it was honestly freaking me out. "Woah sorry what did I do?" He said as he slowly started walking towards me, I backed away with each step he took. "No it's nothing and really I don't mind having you follow me around,let's just get to class okay?" I told him with a reassuring smile. 

"Okay that works for me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, is this story moving too slow? Like I don't know should I add more time skips in or do you guys like the details? Also the story is basically going to be in Tyler's POV the whole time but I'll make some chapters Josh's POV too :)


	4. The Few, The Proud, and The Emotional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyler's POV

When lunch time finally rolled around, I immediately went to my table, in the far back corner where nobody else sat. 

"Is this where you normally sit?" Josh asked me when he sat down next to me. "Yeah, is-is it okay?" I asked him, not wanting to be a bother to him. I had no idea how popular he was at his old school. 

"Yeah it's totally fine! Do you always sit here by yourself though?" 

"Yeah, if you don't wanna sit here it's fine I really don't mind." As I said that, a table with a bunch of girls looked over my way and giggled to each other. 

"What's their deal?" Josh asked me as he looked over to their table. "I don't know..." I told him, not wanting to cause any drama. 

"Hey, you much be the new kid, Joshua right?" A tall boy with black hair said as he approached our table. "Um yeah, you can just call me Josh though." He replied. "Cool! Well my name's Brendon! You and Tyler should come sit with my friends and I!" 

"I mean yeah sure I would love too, but I'll do whatever Tyler wants to." Josh said while looking over at me. 

Brendon was nice and all but I really didn't like sitting with other people. I felt bad though because Josh seemed like the type that like to talk to people and I really didn't wanna weigh down his social status. "Yeah sure." I told them and started to get up.

"Really?? I've been trying to get you to sit with us for forever! Tyler's really popular with the girls so I thought he could help me out a little." Brendon told Josh while laughing, making me flush with embarrassment. "Really? Wow Tyler I didn't have you pegged as a ladies man!" Josh said while lightly punching me on the shoulder.

"Well for some reason he turns them all down, even Jenna Black, who's the hottest girl in school!" Brendon told him, looking at me in disbelief. "Are-Are you gay?" Josh asked me. "Oh yeah I never even thought of that! Are you Tyler? Personally I'm bisexual!" Brendon said, puffing his chest out in pride. "Really? I'm bi too!" Josh said in excitement. 

Then another really tall guy walked up, putting his arms around Brendon and Josh. "I am an avid member of the homosexual community as well" He spoke in an obvious gay lisp. "I'm Dallon by the way." He said, holding his hand out to Josh. 

"Alright Dallon, Come on I'm hungry." Brendon said, leading all of us toward his table. I couldn't help but smile as Brendon and Dallon started play fighting, which obviously led to both of them making sexual moans. 

***

When Josh and I finally got off the bus, I start to head off towards my house, but I heard him calling me. "Hey wait Tyler!" I turned around to see him running after me. 

"Sorry, but I was uh wondering if you wanted to like, come over to my house. It's fine if you don't, I just thought we could like hang out and stuff." Josh said, rubbing the back of his neck. I noticed he did that a lot.

"Um, sure let me just go home and check up with my mom." 

"Ok great! My house is number 4. Just ring the doorbell whenever you get there." He said as he turned around to leave.

***

When I walked into my house, I right away noticed something was off.  I heard voices from the kitchen. When I walked in the first thing I noticed was my dad. He was never home at this time, he was always at the bar or something similar to that. The next thing I noticed was that my mom and my dad were having some type of heated argument. 

"Tyler sweetie, go upstairs." My mom said pushing me towards the door. "No, Tyler should be here for this too, come here." My dad said reaching for my arm. I flinched away from him on instinct, which made him mad. "I said come here!" He reached for my arm again, this time he succeeded in grabbing it. 

"Dad please, just let me go this one time." I pleaded him, which only resulted in a slap across my face. "Chris, please just let him go!" My mom grabbed his arm trying to pull him back. "Shut up you bitch." My dad said as he yanked his arm free. 

"Mom, dad, please my friend wanted me to come over to his house, can I go?" I asked as I started inching towards the door. "Like hell you can leave!" My dad yelled but my mom talked over him. "Yes, Tyler just go. Have fun, I love you." 

As soon as she said that I half ran to the door. "Kelly what the fuck?!" I heard my dad yell, but I didn't stick around to hear the rest of the fight. 

When I got to house 4, I rang the doorbell, and a messy haired Josh swang open the door with a massive grin. "Hey Tyler! I was beginning to think you would never show!" He smiled and pulled me into his house, closing the door. It smelled like clean sheets and a pumpkin spice candle.

"Josh? Honey who's there?" I heard a higher voice call from the other room. "It's just my friend Tyler, mom!" Josh replied. "Ooo wait I'm coming!!" I heard the same voice yell as a short lady came running out. 

"Hi there! My names Laura!" She said as she grabbed me in a tight hug. "Oh my! Sweetie what happened to your face?" She said as she lightly touched the new bruise on my cheek. "Oh, it's nothing, really I just tripped." I said as I slowly pulled away from her touch. "But there's like a hand mark, did somebody hit you Tyler?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I yelled as I jerked away. "I-I'm sorry Tyler, I'll just drop it okay?" She said with a warm smile. "Thank you..." I told her and returned the smile. 

***

Josh and I were sitting on his bed playing some mario kart and boy was I beating him. "How are you so good at this?" He asked me, staring with astonishment. "Lots of practice I guess" I told him with a shy smile. 

"Ya know Tyler, I really like you." He said smiling. "Oh shit that sounded really weird I didn't mean it like that I'm sorry!" He told me, turning away with embarrassment. "No really it's okay!" I said with a reassuring smile. 

_"I-I like you too..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SHIT WADDUP sorry I'll stop that's an old meme but yeah anyway ya girl made a new chapter with 1.2K words OMG YOU'RE WELCOME! But yeah just so you know whenever it's italics that's them thinking so they didn't actually say it at loud, just thought I should clear that up. Again if you want this story to move faster just let me know, I'm really bad at doing time skips just because I care too much about little details but let me know if you want it go go quicker. ILY all so much, peace out girl scout.
> 
> ((I'll never say that again sorry))


	5. Gangsters Don't Cry Therefore I, Mr Misty-Eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so a warning here, there is homophobic slurs in this chapter. I hate writing them but it does add to the effect. If anything like that triggers or upsets you at all, please let me know and I'll try to not use them anymore. Hope you like this chapter! 
> 
> **Tyler's POV**

Hanging out with Josh was the best time I've had in awhile. It was like when I was with him I just forgot about all the bad things that had happened to me, it was nice. 

"So Tyler..." Josh said, lightly touching my arm and I slowed down to a stop. "Yeah Josh?" I said, looking towards him, with a small smile. 

"You never really told me a lot about you, we should have like a day where I just ask you a bunch of questions!" He said with a massive grin. "Oh, um..." I said doubtfully, aiming my eyes toward the ground. "Oh shit, no it's fine we don't have to do anything like that, it was just a suggestion." Josh said, trying not to upset me. 

"No, really that would be fun! We can do it tomorrow!" I told him smiling. "Well I have to go home, but I'll talk to you later!" I said, and immediately turned to walk away, turning around for a second to see Josh smiling at himself, while slightly shaking his head. 

***

I woke up to a loud crash coming from downstairs, and my mothers soft cry. Despite how fucked up it sounds, this was a pretty common occurrence. My guess was that my father had come home drunk again, and my mother had pissed him off. I waited for a bit, listening for any more noises, but it was quiet. 

Just as I was starting to fall asleep again, I heard a light knock on my door. I froze, praying it wasn't my father. "Tyler, it's me, open up." My dad's low voice came from the other side of the door. "Tyler I know you're awake, open this door right now." He said again, I could tell he was starting to get mad. 

 _"Open the door already, come on Tyler quickly before he get's angrier!"_ I thought to myself, willing my body to just get up.

"Tyler Robert Joseph I swear to God if you don't open this door right now, I'll break it down!" My dad yelled out, tearing me from my mental battle. I immediately jumped out of bed at the sound of his anger and swung open the door. 

"What did I tell you about locking your door?!" my dad burst in, grabbing me by the collar and shaking me roughly. "Answer me you pathetic little fag!" He yelled, slapping me across the face. 

"Chris! Stop!" my mom came rushing in, and helping me to my feet. Tears were streaming down her face, but my father had no compassion. "Shut up Kelly, I know what I'm doing!" My father said, pushing my mom away and grabbing me by the collar again. 

He raised his fist, and swung, punching me in the eye. I fell to the ground, everything around me spinning. My mother tried to run to my side, but my father stopped her. "We have to teach him a lesson Kelly, when he does something wrong, he needs to be punished for it." He told her, and proceeded to walk up beside me. 

After a few hard kicks to my side, which were sure to leave bruises, he finally left. My mother helped me get up to my bed, and tucked my blankets in around me. "I'm so sorry Tyler, I really am..." She said, giving me one kiss on the forehead, before leaving my room. 

***

When I finally managed to get out of bed, I went into the bathroom and looked at myself. My eyes were way to sunken in, and I had terrible purple bags under them. It didn't help that I now had a large purple and black bruise surrounding it too. 

If anyone asked I could always just say it was a basketball injury, those happen all the time. My left rib cage was covered in fresh bruises, which just accompanied the old ones that were still there. 

I finally got dressed and ran down the stairs. "Bye Tyler! Have a good day!" My mother called after me waving, acting as if she hadn't seen her drunk husband beat up her teenage son to the point of almost blacking out. She was really good at pretending everything was just fine with my family, but I couldn't say the same for me. 

When I was about halfway to the bus stop, I heard a familiar yell from behind me. "Tyler! Wait up!" Josh said running up beside me, breathing heavily while holding onto my shoulder for support. "You walk really fast, ya know that?" he said to me, with his signature wide grin. 

"Oh shit dude! What happened to your eye??" Josh asked me. His fingers lightly grazed across the bruise, causing me to slightly quiver. "It's nothing really, just a bruise I got from basketball." I told him with a reassuring smile. 

"How did a bruise this bad happen from basketball?" he asked me, doubt lining his voice. "Somebody went to take a shot, and I tried to block them so the ball accidentally hit me, it's not a big deal though, they apologized." I told him. 

"But anyways I thought we were gonna do that questions thing today, remember?" I asked  him, trying desperately to change the subject. "Oh year right, I forgot..." He said, worry still laced his voice. "If you don't want to, it's totally fine." I said, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. 

"No, I still want to trust me!" He said, seeming to forget all about my new injury. The bus pulled up to the stop, and Josh and I got onto it, sitting in our normal seats. "Okay, first question!" Josh said, talking like he was a talk-show host. 

I gave him the most genuine smile I could muster up, but he seemed to see right past my facade and straight into my doubt and fear.

_"Please don't find out the real me, you won't like it..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys this was a heavy chapter but I'll put a lot of fluff in the next one, I promise. Thank you for all the recent support, it really means a lot to me! Also can we talk about how I'm sitting here at one in the morning, writing my story, while its raining outside? God I'm so tumblr...


	6. My Friends and I, We Got a Lot of Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYSSSSSS the amount of references in this chapter is literally embarrassing. Like this chapter is basically one big reference so I hope you guys prepare yourselves.

**Tyler's POV**

"Okay, first question!" Josh says with excitement. "Hit me." I tell him, earning a confused look but he just went with it. "Okay um... I don't  know what kind of questions to ask, I really didn't think this through too well..." He said, looking down awkwardly. "Alright that's fine, I'll ask the first one." I told him reassuringly. "Would you rather spend a day in Antarctica, or the desert?" 

"What do you mean a day in the dessert?" Josh asked me. "Well I said desert, but we'll just go with dessert." I said, lightly laughing at the mistake. "Oh haha well I'll have to go with Antarctica, cuz ya know, I can make my own snow cones, that would be sick!" Josh said, getting way too excited. 

"I completely disagree. Go ahead and ask me a question." I respond, raising my eyebrows with expectancy. "Okay haha, um what's the strangest thing you've ever eaten?" He asked.  

"My mom, like basically force fed bananas to me from the age of 4 to like, 15, so."

 "GROSSSS" he blurted out, making me chuckle. "Who even was the  first person to see a banana and think 'hm, I wanna put that in my mouth!' I don't know, I just don't like bananas very much." I said, realizing that I was rambling. "Same though, bananas are so gross!" Josh said, not seeming to mind that I was going off on a tangent. 

"Okay my turn to ask you a question!" I said, then paused, noticing that we were almost  at school. "Well we're almost at school so..." I said, not wanting to stop. "It's okay, just ask me them while we're in class, we do have all the same ones after all!" Josh said, smiling at me with the most angelic smile I've ever seen. 

"Okay, so let's say your house catches on fire, you can only save 3, no, 2 things; what would you save?" I say, grinning at him. "Well if you were in my house, I would save you" He said looking at me while shyly smiling. "We-we can just leave it at one thing." I tell him, jokingly stuttering. "And I would obviously save my drum kit, those things are way too important to me." He said, I never knew he played the drums. "Good choice!" I say, while we walk in to homeroom. 

"Okay, my turn. Do you have any weird body skills?" Josh asks me, raising his eyebrows. "Um no nope." I respond quickly. "Alright then..." He says with a slight frown. "I do, but I only show people when we're alone." I tell him, wiggling my eyebrows. "Can't wait to see!" He says back.

"Alright, my turn to ask you a question, um, what was the last picture you took on you're smartphone." I ask him. "Lemme check, he says. Uh it was a picture of my brother and I...with our shirts up..." He tells me with nervous laughter. "Mm interesting." I say, slightly blushing. 

"Maybe I'll show it to you some time, and then you can show me that weird body skill you have." Josh says, smirking with confidence. "Hm, maybe." I tell him, smirking right back. The bell rang and we started  walking to history. 

"Alright, here's a good one, what's you're favorite song from the 90's?" He asks me, and I respond with a borderline orgasmic moan, gaining a lot of weird looks. "Was that one song, the  chumbawumba one, in the 90's?" I ask him, keeping a serious face. "Yeah I think so, that was a good one for sure." He tells me, also keeping a straight (heh) face. 

We walk into history and dart to the back, wanting to keep talking. "Okay Josh, what's one show that you secretly enjoy? And you have to say it in a really loud, high pitch voice. "Alright, ya know what? I'm pretty open about what shows I like, so I'm really not embarrassed at all by the fact that I like **SEX IN THE CITYYY** " He said, making me burst out laughing and everyone in the class turn around. 

***

By the time we were on our way to lunch, we had gotten pretty far with the questions. "Alright, final question, would you like, ever consider dating guys? Or is it like girls only." Josh asked me. I froze in the middle of the hallway. It really surprised the shit out of me, considering all our other questions were joking. "Oh um, well I don't know, I've never dated anyone before..." I admitted to Josh. 

"I thought you were dating Jenna Black, sorry my mistake..." Josh said embarrassed. "No really it's okay, I guess I don't really care, if I really like someone, then I'll date them." I told him, smiling encouragingly. 

"Oh...that's good! I mean not good but like nice. I sound like an idiot I'll stop talking." He said, flashing me that gorgeous, angelic smile again. "What about you?" I ask him awkwardly. "Oh I'm as gay as it gets. Guys are way too hot." He told me laughing. "Oh haha...that's nice!" I said jokingly.

_"What am I doing, I do not like Josh Dun..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys sorry I haven't posted in awhile and this chapter is total trash. It was basically just a filler chapter and some fluff. Don't worry ya'll, there will be a joshler kiss soon. Also can we talk about how this was basically a total reference. Comment below if you know what this is based off of and I'll give you an internet high five.


	7. My Heart is My Armor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there may or may not be a joshler kiss in this chapter ;)

****Tyler's POV****

_"Josh is gay...He likes guys...I'm a guy...Maybe Josh likes me...I could date Josh...I wonder if I like Josh..."_

All I could think about was the fact that Josh was gay, I didn't think it was a bad thing at all. Now the fact that dating Josh was actually an option, I was thinking long and hard about figuring out my feelings for him. 

"Tyler? Are you okay?" Josh's concerned voice ripped me out of my thoughts. "Yeah I'm totally fine, why wouldn't I be?" I asked him, suddenly everyone at the lunch table turned their eyes toward me. I still wasn't used to the now crowded lunch table that Josh and I sat at, it wasn't a bad thing though. 

"You've just been really quiet all period." He said, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "Yeah I'm good, just excited to go home." I said, after all it was Friday, meaning the weekend was almost here. 

***  
When Josh and I were walking to our next class, he suddenly lightly touched my shoulder to get my attention. "So since today is Friday, do you wanna hang out tomorrow? There's this town close by, that has a lot of cute little shops, we could just walk around." Josh asked me, and I didn't want to do anything else. "Yeah sure sounds fun!"

***

Outside my room I heard a few short, loud beeps coming from the front of my house. I quickly rushed outside the door, shouting a short goodbye to my parents, and jumped into the passenger seat of Josh's car. "Ready to have the most fun you've ever had?" Josh asked me, raising his eyebrows with expectancy. "Can't wait" I said, feeling a little nervous but mostly excited for the full day with Josh. 

***

When we finally got on the highway, Josh opened up all the windows and turned the music up to a deafening volume. 

"TYLER ROBERT JOSEPH, IT IS OFFICIALLY TIME THAT YOU START LIVING!" He yelled over the blaring music, and immediately starting screaming along to the lyrics. I laughed harder than I think I ever have, and didn't even question how he learned my middle name. 

It just so happened that this happened to be one of my favorite songs, so yeah  I decided to live a little, fight me. 

"TEENAGERS SCARE THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF ME, THEY COULD CARE LESS AS LONG AS SOMEONE'LL BLEED" I screamed with him. Next thing I knew, Josh was opening up the sunroof of his car. 

"Tyler, I need you to listen to me!" Josh half yelled to me. "I'm listening!" I yelled back, still laughing. "Unbuckle your  seat belt, and crawl into the back seat." He said with a completely serious expression. Not even a single cell in my being questioned him for a second, and within the minute, I was sitting in the backseat. 

"Good! Now stand up and stick your head out of the sunroof." He yelled to me, My Chemical Romance still blasting from the speakers. "Alright Josh, I'm trusting you!" I yelled back, and slowly lifted my upper torso out of the sunroof. 

It was probably the most freeing moment of my entire life. Josh was going probably around 70 down the highway and the adrenaline rush made me feel like I could fly. 

"Are you okay up there?" Josh yelled up to me. I just nodded my head yes, not having the energy  to respond to him. I've never felt so alive. When the song finally ended, I ducked my head back inside the car and crawled back into the front seat. "That was the best thing I think I've done." I told Josh with an exasperated sigh. "Yeah, it's pretty sick..." Josh said trailing off as he stared at the road. 

***  
"Alright, we're here!" Josh told me, his face lighting up with excitement as we passed into a small, cozy town. "I've never been here before." I said, admiring the cute little houses as he slowly drove down the streets. "Not many people have, it's one of my favorite places though." Josh said, staring with nostalgia at the small stores. 

"Are you hungry? There's this restaurant in town that sells the best pancakes ever!" Josh asked me, his facing lighting up with the thought of pancakes. "Sounds delicious, lets go!" I told him, getting equally excited.  

***

After our delicious brunch of pancakes, Josh and I went walking around the town, we came across an old library. It looked like it came right out of a fairy tale, it was small and was full of old books. 

"Hey! Let's go in here, it looks super aesthetic!" I said laughing, as I grabbed onto his hand and pulled him inside the old library. "Why have I never been in here before?" Josh asked, looking around in amazement.  

A little old lady with huge glasses came out from behind a desk. "Hello boys! We don't usually get visitors from the younger generation, it's nice for you to come and see us!" She said, giving us a sweet smile. 

I walked down all the aisles filled with books, they were all over the shelves, and even piled up in stacks on the floor. I had never seen so many books in my entire life. Josh and I walked around looking at all the books in wonderment. 

"You look really cute right now." Josh told me. I turned from reading the back of some book, to staring directly his eyes. A warm, fuzzy feeling enveloped my whole body, I gave him a shy smile and ducked my head down. "Aw come on, don't get all shy, it's true you know!" Josh said and wrapped his arms around me. 

We just stood there for awhile, with Josh's arms around me/ and I couldn't be more comfortable. "Come on, let's go up here." I said, breaking free from Josh's warm grip, and pulled him up a rickety stair case. 

At the top of the stair case there was a little reading room with a little lamp, two big, comfy chairs, and a massive stained-glass window. "Wow..." I breathed out, and walked over to the window, placing my hand on it. I started tracing the intricate designs when I felt a presence come up behind me. Josh slowly wrapped his arms around me, and nuzzled his head into my shadow. This was my happy place. 

I slowly turned around, locking my eyes with Josh's. He started leaning in, with his big brown eyes staring at my lips. _"Is this actually about to happen?"_ I thought to myself, then decided to stop thinking for one second, and live. 

As our lips connected together perfectly, it was almost like we were made for each other. Every curve and angle of our bodied molder together like two pieces of a puzzle. When we finally broke apart from our little moment of bliss, Josh stared at me like I was a prize, instead of the winner. 

_"Joshua William Dun, I was born to fall in love with you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH you guys are welcome for finally giving ya'll a kiss, there's been so much support on this fic, thank you so much and I really appreciate all the comments! Sorry it's been forever since I've update, I just got surgery so I'm still in recovery. Feel free to follow my Tumblr @stav-alive if you wanna chat. Stay alive frens |-/


	8. I'm Best Friend With My Doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyler's POV

"That was, wow..." Josh said, after our borderline magical kiss. 

"Yeah, I get it..." I said, out of breath. 

"Did you feel what I felt? It was like actual electricity." He said, smiling lovingly at me. 

"I felt it all right, has that ever happened to you?" considering I've never kissed another person before, I didn't have much experience. 

"Never. That was a completely new experience for me." 

"I'd like to have lots more of those," I told him, resting my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me with his wide chestnut eyes.

"I'd like that a lot too." 

"Come on, let's go somewhere else," grabbing Josh's hand and tugging him down the stairs, we ran out of the library door. Waving a quick goodbye to the elderly librarian, who gave us a tender smile as we left, we were on our way to our next destination. 

"Where are we going?"Josh asked me as we wandered down the street. 

"I don't know, I wanna find a forest or something... Ooo what if we found a waterfall? How cool would that be!" rambling to myself now. 

"Haha okay slow down, let's start to head out of town then and try to find something."

As we neared the town limits, my excitement grew more and more. I had this relentless need to show Josh the world. I wanted to go on adventures with him, and do more things that he never has. Yet I had this doubt in me that Josh would get bored with me. Maybe that's why I constantly wanted to make sure he was having a good time, I didn't want Josh to get tired of me. My gaze shifted over to my pink haired boy and yet my worry continued to nag in my stomach. 

"Tyler look! There's a bunch of trees over there! Let's go check it out!" This time, he grabbed my hand and began dragging towards the forest. 

***

Josh and I sat at the edge of a little waterfall that let into a creek. Honestly, it was a poor excuse for a waterfall, considering it was only about 2 feet tall, but hey, it's ours. Neither of us was talking and anxiety crept into my mind. Josh had to be getting bored now, I mean we weren't doing anything specifically ii\4nteresting. 

"Hey Tyler, are you okay?" his familiar voice rang out into the quiet atmosphere. 

"You would tell me if you were bored right?" I blurted out, looking at him and awaiting his response. His beautiful eyes widened in horror, 

"Why would you say that? Are you getting bored?" His voice laced with worry. 

"Of course I'm not getting bored, I mean this is what I wanted to do in the first place. I just want you to have a good time." I told him, looking at the ground and playing with a blade of grass. 

"Tyler," Josh said grabbing my face between his hands, "I'm having the best day of my entire life, I wouldn't change anything that's happened for the world." And just like that, my anxiety washed away with just a few words. Josh had a way of doing that, of making me believe that everything was totally fine, and it honestly scared me. 

Suddenly Josh started leaning forward, my face still between his strong hands, and pressed his lips against mine. The kiss started out slow, our lips moving sweetly in perfect synchronization together. I ran my tongue along Josh's bottom lip, asking for entrance, it was granted to me. Our tongues tangled together in a messy tango. Josh gave a low moan into my mouth and butterflies exploded in my stomach, and in other places farther south. 

I pushed him down into the soft grass below us and straddled him while continuing to passionately kiss. He let out a soft groan and suddenly flipped me over so he was on top. I didn't know how I felt about this, considering that being dominated wasn't really my thing. As our sensual dance continued, desire exploded in my stomach. I felt like we needed to stop, I didn't want to go too far too fast, Josh meant too much to me. 

I separated from the throng of passion and looked into his huge doe eyes. He smiled down at me and suddenly I didn't mind that he was above me, it made me feel safe. 

"Should we slow down?" I asked him, nervous he would get upset that I didn't want to go farther. But alas, this was Josh, and I should have known that he was far too kind to pressure me. 

"If that's what you need Tyler, I'll go as far as you want to. I never want you to feel like you need to do something that you don't want to, okay?" A loving smile formed on his lips. "Besides, I could just kiss you for hours." He smirked at me, leaning in so close I could feel his warm breath on my bare neck. 

And that's exactly what we did. Sitting in that meadow beside our sad, little waterfall, we just kissed and cuddled for hours. I couldn't be happier than I was in that moment. Laying on the soft grass with my head on Josh's muscular chest, a single tear made its way down my face. 

"Tyler oh my god, what's wrong?" Josh asked me, concern etched on his face. 

"Nothing, I'm just so happy with you. I never thought this would happen to me." A small smile made its way onto his face. 

"You do deserve this Tyler. You deserve the world, so I'm going to try to give you just that." 

We had sat in that meadow for so long I hadn't even realized how hungry I was until my stomach loudly grumbled. "Ya hungry?" Josh laughing and playfully rubbed my stomach. 

"Ravenous," I told him with a flirty wink. 

"Well then, let's go get my perfect angel some food." 

***

We had settled for taco bell, which was completely normal for me. Apparently, Josh loved Taco Bell as much as I did, which definitely would have been a deal breaker if he didn't. I got a Cheesy Gordita Crunch (duh) and he got the Chili Cheese Burrito. Once we finished our delicious meals, it was decided we should probably get home. 

On the way home, it seemed kinda awkward for some reason. It was fine at Taco Bell we just laughed and talked about our interests. I loved that Josh played the drums, but I was too shy to tell him that I wrote music and sang. I knew he would want to hear and I definitely wasn't ready for that. But it was silent the entire drive home. It's not like it was a long one, maybe 15 minutes, but it seemed to last hours.

When Josh dropped me off at my house, I turned to him expectantly, but he just smiled at me. 

 

"Goodnight Tyler, I had a lot of fun today. I'll see ya at school on Monday!" 

"Okay, 'night Josh." 

***

All night I laid in my bed, replaying the entire day in my head, trying to figure out where I went wrong. Why was Josh so mad at me? It had to have been something I had done, god I'm so stupid. 

"It's probably because he's figured out the real you Tyler. Just when you thought you had a real chance at happiness. As if. You don't deserve it. You'll never truly be happy. Accept it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn guys, I haven't written in this story in a year. I spent some time taking writing classes, I just really wasn't happy with how my stories were turning out. I decided to come back to this one, I just really like the plot and I hope you guys do too. Expect a lot more updates to start coming out again. If anybody in the clique is still alive AHAHAH 192 days in guys. I love you all let me know if you're still alive out there.


End file.
